hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray
'Ray '''is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Ray's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Ray joined up with Nicole and Charlie in a church and began dating Nicole. Later, they encountered Penelope and let her in, despite Ray's protests over Penelope's insane behavior. Season 1 Shot in the Dark Ray makes his first appearance saving Leon Dawson from Penelope, who is threatening him. When he is arguing with Penelope while she holds Leon at gunpoint, Leon is able to disarm her, impressing Ray. Later, when it is revealed that a missing Matthias Harris was saved by the church group, Penelope attempts to take her gun back from Leon, causing the gun to fire and attract beasties in the process. Upon realizing that the church is under attack, Ray, along with the others, attempt to fight the beasties off, but run out of ammo and are forced to flee. When the group gets back, Ray is revealed to have been bitten on the leg, and neglected to tell the group about it in fear that he would slow them down. Upon hearing the group considering amputation, Ray reveals a second bite on his abdomen, making amputation impossible. Realizing Ray is doomed, the group hesitates on who should put down Ray, and eventually Drew Hunnigan steps up and offers to do you, which he does by shooting Ray in the head. Death Killed by * Leon Dawson ''(Caused) * Penelope (Caused) * Himself (Caused) * Beasties (Caused) * Drew Hunnigan (Before Reanimation) During the escape from the church, Ray is bitten on both the leg and abdomen by a beastie, and doesn't tell the group in fear of slowing them down. When the group tries to decide who puts down Ray, Drew steps up and offers to do it, which he does by shooting Ray in the head. Killed Victims * Himself (Caused) * Numerous Counts of Beasties Relationships Nicole Baxton Before meeting Leon, Nicole and Ray were dating and cared about each other very much. When Ray was revealed to be bitten and was subsequently put down, Nicole was saddened by his death. Leon Dawson While not interacting much, Leon and Ray had a good relationship due to Ray being impressed with Leon's skills and Leon having gratitude for saving his and Matt's life. When Ray is bitten and put down by Drew, Leon is saddened by his death. Penelope Ray and Penelope had a poor relationship, stemming from Ray frequently getting irritated by Penelope's hostile and egocentric actions. When Ray is revealed to be bitten, Penelope coldly requests for him to be killed, and when he is, Penelope shows very little reaction, and suggests feeding him to the beasties, showing she cares very little about him. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** Shot in the Dark Trivia * Despite not being a major character, Ray was shown to be surprisingly popular among the audience. It is also noted that after his death, people read Hell that Walks less often, possibly in protest over his death. * Ray is ranked #47 in the top fifty Hell that Walks characters. * Ray is the first non-antagonist to be killed by another human. Category:Deceased Category:Season 1